The Consequences of Long Term Pot Smoking (I Feel Everything)
by bluejay96343
Summary: Mike's doing what he was told and getting his shit together. Unfortunately for him, smoking pot for that long has consequences. He has a mental meltdown as the withdrawal symptoms hit.


**Ahh, my first Suits story. I love H/C so if anyone has any suggestions let me know and I'll read them! (I prefer no slash but hey, whatever. H/C is H/C) Let me know what you think! **

* * *

**Don't wake me if I'm dreaming**  
**Of angels on the Moon  
Where everyone you know**  
**Never leaves too soon.**  
** -'Angels on the Moon' by Thriving Ivory**

"Alright kid, what's with the waterworks?" Harvey questioned. He found himself staring at his associate, practically begging Mike to look him in the eye and just be honest. As much as he hated displays of affection, he knew that often times honesty and trust came along with them.

Mike just shrugged and sniffled pitifully – clearly disgusted with himself.

Harvey sighed heavily and let his expensive jacket slide off of his shoulders, making sure to fold it so the fabric wouldn't wrinkle. Running a hand through his dark hair, he slumped down into his chair and waited.

"s' nothing H-Harvey." Mike mumbled. He continued to avert his eyes as he wiped his nose with the back of his hand and choked on a sob that was threatening to bubble out.

"Mike. I don't know what the hell kind of drugs you're on, but what just happened was definitely not 'nothing' so spill." The senior partner demanded, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb in an attempt to rid himself of the headache that was developing.

"M'not on drugs." They younger associate whispered. Harvey noticed the kid's index finger was absently scratching at the knee of his trousers, as if he were trying to keep moving without actually fidgeting.

"Quit mumbling, I can't hear a damn word you're saying." Harvey said crisply. He tilted his head to the side, silently observing his associate's obvious dismay with a mixture of confusion, irritation – and whether he liked to admit it or not – worry.

"I s-said, m'not on drugs!" Mike shouted, the levees finally breaking. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides, resting on the futon under him; bottom lip betraying him as it trembled slightly.

Harvey was about to call bullshit when the kid looked up. It's the first time he'd really looked at his associate since he'd told him to get it together. He looked tired – deep pools of purple and blue sat beneath his icy eyes and his eyelids drooped as if they wanted to close and Harvey could tell by the way Mike reached up and pressed his fingertips into his temple that he had a headache.

"Look I just meant –" Harvey started, but he was unable to finish what was supposed to be his half-assed apology because Mike cut him off.

"I _feel _everything." Mike cried, he no longer just had tears streaming down his cheeks. His chest was heaving with painful sobs and his voice sounded as if it was being ripped from his throat.

"Mike –"

"I did what you told me too! I got my shit together! I quit smoking pot, I kicked Tess out on her ass, I cleaned my apartment, I bought Donna her favorite latte – which was really more self preservation than anything but …"

Mike continued to ramble despite Harvey's best efforts, so he sat there and listened to his associate go on about how he'd cleaned up. Finally there was a break in Mike's incessant babbling, "So what's the problem?" Harvey asked.

"I just told you!" Mike bellowed sorrowfully, "I can _feel_ again."

"Jesus Christ Mike, keep your god damned voice down." Harvey growled, tipping back in his chair and glancing out towards where he was sure Donna was eavesdropping. As if she sensed his gaze, she turned and frowned, eyes flicking between him and Mike.

"It's like I'm there again. I can s-smell t-their flesh b-b-burning Harvey. I c-can taste the b-blood. Their screams! I c-c-can't get them to stop s-screaming! P-please just let me m-make them stop screaming. I promise I-I'll still g-get to work on time and I'll e-even stay late to get whatever grunt work you p-pawn off on me done. I j-just need it." The sobs tore from the center of Mike's chest as he pleaded with Harvey.

Harvey's lips twitched with worry as the corners of his mouth pulled down into a frown. _What the hell is this kid talking about? Burning? Blood? Scream – __**Oh.**_

"Mike I don't know what you're asking. Are you talking about your parents? The car accident? What do you mean 'make them stop screaming'?"

"I-I need it. I need the p-pot Harvey. P-please. It makes them go away. I don't want to remember." Mike stuttered in between the hiccups that had taken the place of the sobs but, much to Harvey's amazement, tears still leaked from his associate's eyes.

"Mike I –"

"I NEED IT!" Mike screamed, jumping up from his spot on the futon. "I NEED IT! I NEED IT!" He repeated his mantra over and over, reaching out and rearranging everything that was in arms length.

Harvey had been completely frozen the minute Mike started screaming, but when he heard glass shatter he was pulled out of his reverie. "Shit."

"Mike stop!" Harvey called, cautiously making his way toward his broken associate. When he was finally within a reasonable distance, he hurriedly reached out and wrapped his arms around Mike's body – attempting to restrain him, because Harvey was absolutely positive that Mike didn't have the money to replace the records he had been about to destroy.

Mike immediately stopped screaming, Harvey's closeness apparently soothing him, but a high pitched keening sound still emanated from the back of his throat. He choked on a sob and tried to wrestle himself away from Harvey's chest.

"Just stop. And I swear to God if anyone walks by and gets the wrong idea your ass is grass. You'll be Louis meat faster than you can say 'ballerina'". Harvey grunted. The kid might be rail thin, but he was struggling to keep a good hold him.

Mike stopped fighting. He let his head fall onto Harvey's shoulder and curled his fingers around Harvey's previously pristine shirt. Already too embarrassed to care, he let out a small whimper and his shoulders shook.

"I'don't wanna feel, Harvey. I don't wanna feel." Mike whispered, his fingers clenching Harvey's shirt tight enough to turn his shaking knuckles white.

"S'okay Mike, it's uh – it's alright." Harvey said, one hand tangled in Mike's dirty blonde hair _(how the hell did that happen?)_ and the other awkwardly rubbing circles on his back.

"You totally care about the puppy." Donna's voice chimed over the intercom.

Mike's chuckle was watery as he gripped Harvey's dress shirt as if it were an anchor, while Harvey glared at Donna.

Donna simply grinned.


End file.
